The Past, Two Girls and Three Boys
by Joce
Summary: I'll have a better story AND summary! The rating WILL go up! Okay, Harry and some others are sent back in time, with a spell that Draco and Harry used against one another! Read and Review! Ja ne!
1. What? Where Are We?

The Past, Two Girls and Three Boys  
  
By: Joce  
  
Joce: Yo! Guess what!? I'm putting BadBehaviour86 (Melania), Joce (Myself), Joseph, Paul and Bradley in this fic! No! It's not a Mary Sue or Gary Sue story! Oh yeah, Harry, gets sucked into the past! Whee! And so do us other five!  
  
Melania: Yay!  
  
Joseph: Whoo...  
  
Paul: Se-xay!  
  
Bradley: Whoo indeed! ^-^  
  
Jocelyn: That's more like it! Anyway! We're going to introduce ourselves later, okay? Hey! I might be able to send some drawings of us all! Hey, Melania! Send me like a brief background of what you look like! Okay? Other words, hair, long, short, medium, then color, what color your skin, your eyes, glasses or no, streaks in hair if you want, okay? Okay! Same goes for other people! Oh! Your gender, too! I'm accepting 2 more girls and 2 more boys! Okay? Okay! Now, uh, disclaimer! Chapter title, and warnings!  
  
Melania: Hm, Harry Potter does not belong to us!  
  
Joseph: You sue my girlfriend, Joce, you shall be punished!  
  
Paul: Se-xay!  
  
Bradley: May contain spoilers from books 1-5! Oh! And yaoi! Not in this chapter yet, though!  
  
Paul: Se-xay!  
  
Melania, Jocelyn, Joseph and Bradley: PAUL JOSEPH RODRIGUEZ JR!  
  
Paul: Sex!  
  
Jocelyn: *Sighs.* This chapter is named, 'What? Where are we?'  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
"Talking"  
  
-----Place-----  
  
~~~~~Chapter~~~~~  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
~~~~~WHAT? WHERE ARE WE?~~~~~  
  
Harry glared at Draco. Draco glared at Harry. It had been like that all day, and now they were in Potions. Everyone looked at them and sighed. Harry snorted and kept glaring. Draco mouthed a 'bastard' and kept glaring. Harry mouthed a 'back to you' and kept glaring. Severus slammed his Potions book down on his desk.  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!"  
  
Draco and Harry didn't even flinch but kept mouthing curses at each other and glaring.  
  
"Would you two take it outside? Well?"  
  
Both boys got up and walked out. A girl rose her hand.  
  
"Yes, Miss Petrocchi?"  
  
"I think that was a bad idea."  
  
"...Very well, hm, you five, follow them."  
  
Melania, Jocelyn, Joseph, Paul and Bradley got up and followed the boys, unfortunately, they were caught in a spell along with Harry, all six blacked out.  
  
-----Dunno where yet-----  
  
Jocelyn groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head, glancing around she found the other five getting up as well, she closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
*Damn this killer head-ache, to think I'd be used to them by now.*  
  
"Hello? Are you alright?"  
  
Jocelyn opened her eyes, and blushed, she was staring straight into some steel-gray eyes, nose-to-nose with them, too.  
  
"Uh, y-yeah."  
  
She heard Joseph growl, and giggled.  
  
"Who might you be, young miss?"  
  
"Uh, don't call me that, please, and my name is Jocelyn Dawn Hoover, Joce for short...Aren't you going to check on the others?"  
  
"Already did, they awoke before you, Melania, I think that's her name, said something about Harry getting into a fight with Malfoy."  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, Sirius Black."  
  
Jocelyn, Melania, Joseph, Paul, Bradley and Harry stared at the four grinning boys in the middle of the hall.  
  
"I'm Remus J. Lupin."  
  
"James Potter."  
  
"And I'm Peter Pettigrew."  
  
And then the world went black for the six...again.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Joce: Sorry that was short, but I'm going to work on writing this with my friends, Mel, Joey, P.J. and Brad. And I need those people! Oh yeah, here are the pairings you can vote for!  
  
Sirius/James  
  
James/Sirius  
  
Remus/James  
  
James/Remus  
  
Peter/James  
  
James/Peter  
  
Sirius/Peter  
  
Peter/Sirius  
  
Remus/Peter  
  
Peter/Remus  
  
Sirius/Remus  
  
Remus/Sirius  
  
?????/?????(Who ever you want, excluding your self)  
  
Joce: Well, hopefully you guys hurry up vote, read, review, and I'm not updating till I get 10 reviews!!! Ja ne! R&R! 


	2. NOTE

Okay! This is for the people who did not understand what I asid last time, I am going to select the first two boys and first two girls to be in this fic with my friends and I, nevermind about the pairing, but here is what you need!  
  
Name: (First, Middle and Last.)  
  
Height: (By feet.)  
  
Hair: (How long, color, and any extras.)  
  
Eyes: (Color, brightness.)  
  
Age: (14, 15, 16 or 17, what age you WANT to be.)  
  
Birthday: (When's your birthday.)  
  
Clothing: (What are you going to wear in the fic.)  
  
Animagus: (Choose up to four Animagus that you want to be.)  
  
Gender: (Female or male.)  
  
Attitude: (How you act.)  
  
Uh, got that? Well, I'll make the second chapter longer. Bye!  
  
-Joce 


End file.
